


Grading the angels on a pass/fail

by Ripley2win



Series: Out of chaos [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Heaven's Civil War, Prayer, conclusion of my Out of Chaos series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The surprising result of Father's pop quiz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grading the angels on a pass/fail

Grading the angels on a pass/fail

 

Chuck Shurley sat back down at his desk with newly freshened Long Island Iced Tea and looked over his scattered notes.

“Where was I?”

Chuck Shurley voice over:

Castiel smiled.

It wasn't just any smile. It wasn't Dean's “I love pie” smile. It wasn't Sam's smile after he pranked his brother. It was a smile that echoed his Father's Love.

Voice over faded.

“Cas, what just happened to you?”

Chastity could have answered her own question just by touching Castiel. She looked at Castiel carefully from head to toe. He seemed different somehow. He stood a bit taller and was full of a confident power. Looking into Castiel's eyes renewed her faith in the angel. Chastity could find nothing to fear in his eyes.

“My grace . . . just got a lot bigger.” Castiel's low voice and smooth even toned words held awe, joy and gratitude.

Chastity's eyes dropped from Castiel's face to below his waistband.

Castiel chuckled loudly.

“You and Dean are a matched set and I love you both.” Chastity's green eyes went very wide.

“I want whatever you've been smoking.”

Castiel reached towards her. She shivered and took a couple of steps backwards. In a moment of clarity, Chastity knew if she took his hand, her life would be changed forever.

“Take my hand and you will know what happened.” Again Chastity shivered with fear and refused to take the angel's hand.

Instead she reached for the complimentary fruit basket on the dresser but knocked it over instead. The basket spilled all over the dark brown carpet, bruising the apples.

As Chastity picked up the fruit, she was overwhelmed by that “light at the end of the tunnel” experience. Nearly a minute flowed away without her awareness. She saw herself become a speck of water that became a small ripple that became wave that became a tsunami. She felt like she became something more than herself and yet she also became nothing.

She released breath she didn't know she'd been holding. And took in another breath and tried to calm herself down. Thinking was too hard. Choices were too permanent. Chastity turned her face away from Castiel for a moment.

“Let's go downstairs. I want to . . . to dance.” Castiel looked at Chastity in total confusion.

“Is this change of subject a woman thing or a human thing? I'm confused.”

Chastity laughed quietly. “Does it matter? I'm guessing you don't dance. Do what I do. Mirror me again.”

They strolled around the ground floor of the hotel/casino following the sound of music, not stopping until Chastity found a room filled with ballroom music and dancing couples. One couple performed a sensual dip at the end of their dance.

Castiel and Chastity moved straight onto the dance floor when a new piece of music started. They didn't touch. Their moves were synchronized, balanced. Everything she did, every shoulder rise, every hip thrust Castiel mirrored. As if she was proud to lead and he was proud to follow. Another couple stopped dancing to watch Chastity and Castiel.

At the end of the dance, Castiel executed a dip like the first couple they had seen dancing. Castiel touched Chastity for first time they traveled to Las Vegas. He saw what she saw her in the light at the end of the tunnel experience earlier. Chastity saw what Castiel experienced in that brief second he had been surrounded by the Light.

Castiel saw his flaws and the results of his recent deadly actions in Heaven's Civil War and felt stained and separate from his Father. After his prayer, Castiel stood up. He was soon surrounded by the Light and his spirit was transported into his Father's presence. Wordless thoughts flowed into Castiel's mind.

“Welcome, child. Well done. You are the first to arrive.” In a second, Castiel experienced an timeless age of living in his Father's presence.

Castiel's grace had vastly increased at the moment he understood his own flaw and the need to change. He also saw the same flaws in his brother angels. So far, only Castiel had passed this test and knew the pride of angels had led them to doing some horrific things in the name of Heaven. Angels who accepted the need to evolve as the will of Father would pass the test. Castiel chose to return to share his experience with other angels.

The couple that had stopped dancing to observe the angel and the former hooker seemed as motionless and mesmerized as the couple they watched. For a timeless second, Castiel and Chastity seemed to be frozen in silent, intense communion. When they broke apart, Chastity shyly dropped her hand. Castiel followed her from the room.

As he left, Castiel heard an angry female voice followed by the sound of a wedding ring being thrown and bouncing on the floor.

“Herbert, why can't you ever hold me like that?”

Chastity heard the comment, too and shook an unbelieving head and gave a dry chuckle. As they waited in front of the elevator door, Chastity's chuckle came close to hysterical laughter. As the doors closed, the laughter became sobs and then finally tears.

“You seem emotional in elevators. Is this a ritual?”

“If I hit you, would it break my hand?” Chastity's tears were slowing.

“Yes.”

When they were alone in the privacy of their room, Chastity turned suddenly and confronted Castiel.

“You saw the solution to Heaven's problem in my mind, didn't you?”

“Yes.”

“Will it work?”

“Yes.”

“If we do it, I don't survive, will I?”

“Yes, you are correct.”

“Do you know any words other than yes?” Chastity asked with a faint twinkle in her eyes.

“Yes.” There was a brief twinkle in Castiel's eyes.

“When I was a little girl, before Dad left, we used to play a game. He'd answer yes to a few questions, and then I'd ask him for a million dollars since he was in such a a good mood. Instead of answering, he always laughed.”

“Do you want a million dollars, Chastity?” Castiel asked the question in complete seriousness. She thought about it for a second.

“No. I don't want the money. I want peace.” Chastity paused to once again force down all the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her again.

“I want to be free of this curse, of feeling other peoples lives. I want to stop the angels who are a danger to humans. I know this plan could burn out my mind or kill me. I just want it over.” She paused again.

“Here's how we do it, Castiel. The trickle down theory. You know, also known as the Shit always rolls downhill theory.”

“No, Chastity. This time the changes will Trickle Up. Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Chastity, do you know that you are loved? That you are forgiven? That I will see you again soon?”

She choked out a hesitant “Yes.”

“Do you know any words other than yes?”

“Yes. Fuck you. I've got to be out of my mind to be doing this. I'm scared, more scared any than any time in my life.”

“I'm here. I won't leave you alone.”

Castiel stood behind Chastity with his hands on her shoulders as she started the prayer. She projected her knowledge of the Angel's flaw of pride and she showed them Castiel's path to finding Father. She kept praying for as long as it took to reach all the angels in Heaven and on Earth.

Without Castiel's support, Chastity could not have prayed for long even with Father's gift of amplified prayer. It would have been too exhausting for a human. Sustained by Castiel's strength, Chastity was able to continue to project her prayer louder and longer than any prayer in history. Castiel's role as supporter felt familiar because centuries earlier he had done something similar. He had supported Aaron who in turn supported Moses' arms during a decisive battle.

Castiel felt his connection with Heaven sustain a jolt when the first angelic voices joined. They turned Chastity's prayer from a solo into a chorus of strength, power and love.

An extra big jolt occurred when Gabriel heard the prayer and joined in. Gabriel, who asked for and accepted Father's forgiveness, was the strongest of Heaven's voices. One by one almost all of the angels joined the prayer with Castiel and Chastity.

Angels who saw the need to change and grow passed Father's test. Father wiped the minds/souls of angels who failed the test and started them over as new angels with no memories or experiences. The evolved angels had no desire to restart the Apocalypse.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Chuck sat in front of his computer sipping the last of his drink and typed the final verse of The Winchester Gospels.

Chuck voice over:

“When all is said and done, humans won't ever have to fight against Heaven as well as Hell to survive.

Chastity got what she wanted. It was all over. The experience destroyed her mind and body. Castiel escorted her soul to heaven. He left her with the one human soul there he knew would help her adjust to Heavenly life, John Winchester.

In the future, life for the Winchester brothers will still involve hunting monsters and occasional demons.

Castiel's eternal life will still involve random visits to Earth helping Sam and Dean.

Heaven, the new Heaven, seems to have a soft spot for the angel with the biggest capacity for love, forgiveness and change.”


End file.
